Existing methods of adapting data from one database for use in another may not be cost-effective. For example, such conventional methods do not support multi-table mapping in which data from a single table in a data source is transferred to multiple tables in a data destination or in which data from multiple tables in the data source is transferred to a single table in the data destination. Other conventional systems for transferring data may require coding for each transfer, and therefore, are complex and expensive to employ and maintain.
Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus for transferring data are desired.